


Talk To Me

by Rosales2k



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - no paranormal activity, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: It’s always good to talk to someone close to you about your problems and your feelings.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of Kotik animatic video I recommend watching it before reading this.

When Larry discovered his father, Jim Johnson, that he didn’t just disappear when he left.

Sal is with Larry,listening to what he had to say about his father, Sal could see the pain in his face.

“My dad didn’t just disappear...he just...he just” Before Larry could say something else, his eyes began on a verge of tears.

Sal had his arms around his back, hugging him and comforting him while Larry cried.

Jim Johnson, Larry’s father, had abandon him and his mother Lisa.

* * *

 Sal has a crush on Larry, even though they’re best friends, he still having thoughts about what would if he see his scared face.

Despite his wear of his prosthetic, Larry could tell something was wrong.

“Hey dude it’s okay, no matter what you look like under your prosthetic, your still beautiful Sal” Larry said with a smile with a little blush.

Sal didn’t say anything, he just walked up to him and hugged him and Larry hugged back, Sal didn’t know what to think, he was grateful for having someone like Larry, he was smiling underneath his prosthetic.

* * *

 Later in the middle of the night, Sal could sleep, he tried by tossing and turning but when he was finally able to when he closes his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking about Larry, no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he’s always there in his dreams.

He got up, put his prosthetic on and went to Larry’s place.

He knocked on Larry’s door, and he answered, he was awake any way and never could get much sleep, he was surprised that Sal didn’t contact him through the walkie talkie, Sal was crying for some reason.

“Hey Sal, it’s alright, you can come in if you want to” Larry said in a comforting tone, noticing the tears dripping down in his prosthetic.

Sal didn’t say anything, he just came in, led him to his room and Larry gave him a hug, Sal’s face buried in his chest.

They laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling and they talked about little things, Larry doesn’t mind having Sal over late at night or talking on the walkie talkie if he prefers, Larry can talk with Sal until he was okay.

* * *

 The next day

Larry had the new Sanity Falls album and invited Sal to his room from school, he put on the tape, music start to play, and they started to head banging.

While Sal was head banging to the song, he didn’t notice his prosthetic became loose and flew from his face and hit Larry’s face.

“Oh fuck” Larry said in a pain tone, holding his nose.

“Larry...I...oh god” Sal said suddenly realizing that Larry got hit by his prosthetic.

“Man I’m okay” Larry said holding his nose, then looked at Sal who was suddenly crying. “Sal?...hey...why are you...?”

Both Larry and Sal didn’t say a word, they just started to hug each other, that’s all Sal needed.

* * *

 2 years later

Sal was still wearing his outfit except he didn’t put his hair in pigtails anymore, and Larry was the same in his Sanity Falls shirt and he had grown a little more muscle.

They had grown closer since then and Larry conceal his feelings towards Sal, they were happy with each other.

Larry was having problems, ever since he found out about his father, he couldn’t help but feeling depressed, he kept thinking that it was his fault he left and thought of Sal would be in a relationship with Ashley, but he wasn’t going to ruined that if Sals happy with Ash, he started to cry alone in his room

He thought it would better for him to be gone from the world he’s living in, just make the pain go away, he was sure Sal and his mother would move on.

Larry wrote a suicide note to Sal and placed it on the floor, he then had a knife from the kitchen, raised it up to his neck and slit his throat, he collapsed on the bedroom floor, bleeding out.

Sal was making his way to Larry’s place, he knocked few times, no answer, he knocked again, still no answer, he reached the door handle and discovered it was unlocked, he made his way to Larry’s bedroom door which it was closed, he open it and discovered Larry on the floor with a bleeding neck.

He was screaming in horror after seeing his best friend on the floor, Sal took off his prosthetic and rushed over to Larry and noticed he was still alive but barely, he reached his hands out to apply pressure to his neck to stop the bleeding, he was in tears now looking into Larry’s half dead eyes.

Larry wished he could say something but he couldn’t now that he was weak from blood loss and blood was trailing down from his mouth, he looked at Sal, seeing how overwhelmed he is, his eyelids became heavy, he tried to keep them open just to see Sal’s beautiful scared face but eyes were now fully closed.

* * *

 At the hospital, Larry had survived from his wounds and patched wrappings around his neck, Sal looked at him, leaning against the wall and walked towards the hospital bed, grabbed a chair and sat by him, knowing no one else is in the room, he took off his prosthetic and Larry saw that he was crying.

“You...you asshole...why did you have to do that...”

“I’m sorry Sal I-“

“You could’ve just talked to me, I would’ve been there for you dude, just like you did for me”

“I didn’t want to be selfish Sal, but man after what I did and seeing you cry, made me selfish after all” Larry said with sad expression and tone.

Sal didn’t say anything after what Larry said, he held Larry’s hand and cried and he have a sad expression.

“I love you Sally face, not as your best friend but as something more”

Sal couldn’t believe what he just heard, Larry had confessed to him.

“I love you too Larry face,” he said still in tears and he leaned forward towards Larry and kissed him on the lips.

Larry was expected for Sal to reject him because of him liking Ash but that wasn’t the case for Sal liked Larry back and he was happy about it.

* * *

 Few weeks later

They were in the treehouse and Larry was already discharged from the hospital a week later after the incident, Sal was sitting between Larry’s legs with his knees bend while playing his gear boy and Larry wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and watched him play his video game.

“Hey Sally Face”

He pause the game and turn to him “yes Larry Face”

“Do you remember the first time I saw you without your mask”

“How could I forget”

“You were head banging so hard that it flew off and whacked me in the face heh, then once I told you I was fine, why did you cry?”

“...because you didn’t look away”

Sal then put his gear boy down and turn back and hugged Larry, he backed away and removed his prosthetic and kissed him on the lips then was smiling and Larry was smiling back.

They would be together forever until death do them part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They definitely deserve better.


End file.
